


Inside (One-Shot Smut)

by rpholic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpholic/pseuds/rpholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank being a cry baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside (One-Shot Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> **Kudos and comments are always appreciated.**

“So, please, forgive me.” He repeats.

I nod; I just want his lips against my own again. Gerard breathes out a small sigh in relief and kisses my jaw ever so softly and gently, I think I’ve imagined it but then he presses more, soft, chaste kisses along my jawline, up to my ear, catching my earlobe between his lips and starts sucking slightly. I bite my own lip and groan.

“What is it Frankie?” Gerard mumbles with my earlobe caught between his teeth. I’m about to mutter a response when he pinches my nipple making me squirm underneath him. I grind my crotch up against Gerard’s, causing him to make a strangled noise from the back of his throat and bite down harder. I flinch and yelp slightly but grind up again. I want him so badly and judging by the bulge in his jeans, so does he.

“Fuck.” Gerard groans. “O-Okay, okay…” he gasps for breath and palms me, making my eyes cross slightly. “P-Please…” I whine. Gerard starts undoing my fly and I feel the anticipation tingling through my whole body, especially on my chest, I pant as if I just ran a fucking marathon. Gerard pulls my pants down, licking my chest. He flicks his tongue on my nipple and nips softly. My breath hitches and I tangle my fingers on Gerard’s hair, tugging softly. Gerard seems to take this as an encouragement because he begins to suck hard on my nipple. I squeal and as Gerard undoes his own pants, pressing his knuckles against my crotch.

“Fuck, Gee… just…” I am interrupted by Gerard's hungry kiss and I moan into his mouth as I feel his cock, hard and heavy, grinding against me, only thin layers of clothes separating us and even that seems too much. I want him inside of me right now. He pulls off the last pieces of clothing we had left and breaking the kiss, Gerard grips my thighs, spreading me open as he looks at me up and down. I can’t help but blush under his appreciative gaze. “W-What?” I mumble, he smirks to himself and shakes his head.

He lines up, and I bite my lip as I feel his tip rubbing against my entrance. He didn’t finger me, he didn’t use lube, he’s just going to get right inside of me and fuck yes; I want that so badly. He holds my gaze for a long time as if asking for permission, he never asks for permission, I’m about to nod, to beg for him to do anything, to just  make him thrust into me now. This proves unnecessary because as soon as I open my mouth to speak, he pushes into me, burying his whole length in me with a quick and steady thrust. I gasp, almost crying out, clenching my eyes shut. “Oh, so hot, Frankie.” He practically growls. I want to answer back something seductive or sexy but I'm overwhelmed with sensation. He feels so big and hot, and so perfect stretching me like this. I love the small ache it produces as he starts thrusting. He’s making me moan and groan loudly, but muffles my noises by kissing me sloppily as his thrusts become faster… deeper… rougher. I swear one of these days he’s going to break me in half, but I won’t be one bit bothered. All I can do while he fucks hard into me is yelp and squeal, listening as he whispers in my ear, telling me how good I am, how good I look spread like that, just taking it.

He has a dirty mouth, and the closer he gets to the edge, the dirtier it becomes. But I must admit, I fucking love it when he treats me like a bitch. I know how close he is when his thrusts become more brutal, and  I feel my own orgasm building up, he most have sensed it, because he grabs my cock and starts stroking me fast and rough, his grip just tight enough to get me there in a few sloppy strokes. I scream out his name as I cum between our stomachs, my vision going white on the edges, that’s how I know it’s been a good orgasm. I hear him grunt, his particular orgasm sound as I slowly ride out my high, the movement of his hips, while he's fucking me, creates the perfect friction between our bodies. He rides out his own orgasm, thrusting hard and impossibly deeper, eventually slowing his rhythm; releasing my thighs from his bruising grip once he’s finished. He pulls out gently and I whine at the loss as soon as he’s out of me I feel like I’m going to cry. It’s ridiculous but I miss him inside of me, I feel so empty and used up, as where I feel full and cherished when he’s in me.

I sniffle and nuzzle his chest, trying to hide it, but it’s useless because he pulls back slightly and he looks at me in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice too gentle for me to handle. I just can’t take it anymore. I feel miserable when the silent tears slide down my face and even more when his gorgeous amber eyes stare at me in horror and concern. He kisses the tears away and whispers an apology. “I’ve done it again haven’t I? I’ve hurt you. I’m so stupid and careless, that’s why you screamed, right, baby? A-Are you in pain? I-I’m really sorry.” He curses and sits up, separating our skin, leaving me cold and defenseless. “N-No…” I manage to stutter, and I pull him down again, hugging his waist. He strokes my hair and caresses my face. “B-But I hurt you, I was only thinking of my own pleasure Frankie, I…”

“N-NO!” I repeat, this time louder. “Y-you didn’t hurt me…” I start and he raises his eyebrows skeptically. “Well… m-maybe a little.” I sniffle and he sighs. “…but n-nothing I can’t take Gee, th-that’s not why I’m crying.” He frowns in concern and confusion, staring at me. “I just… m-miss you already…” I wish I could leave it there but he looks even more confused. “I---... I miss having you inside of m-me.” I say almost inaudibly.

Gerard's eyes widen and he chuckles shortly, great, now I’m a joke. I feel stupid. But he looks at me lovingly and kisses my nose. “You’re unbelievably adorable.” He says sweetly and cuddles me.

“Not really” I argue. “You just think that because I let you fuck me like a whore.” I yawn as I nuzzle his chest.

“True.” He admits. “But you really scared me, babe.”

“That’s because you’re an anxious worrier.”

“Because I can’t stand seeing the one I love crying.”

“I love you, too Gee. I was just being silly.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Shut up. Sleepy time.” I slowly doze off, still thinking of all the ways in which Gerard Way is, or has been inside of me, but the most important would be how he occupied my whole heart so there was no room for anyone else once he arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a single chapter fic, and it's just what you see, no more plot, no more background story, you can imagine it to be whatever you want, it's up to you! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
